You're Still the One
by blackbeltchic
Summary: SongFic: the ever popular, or unpopular, Prom rewrite. Instead of the usual song, I've inserted my own song, and the fic grew from there....Please review!


Title: You're Still The One

Author: Blackbeltchic

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, they are owned by Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy, and rumor is Fox. The song is sung by Shania Twain, I don't own that either. Oh, I also want to say that I got whatever part of the script I end up using from , my one stop for all my script, and sometimes picture needs!

Posted:

Author's notes: this is an ever popular, or unpopular, Prom rewrite. Almost totally angst. I came up with this after remembering my friend telling me about a Romeo and Juliet project she had to do freshman year. One group in her class redid the death scene, with this song playing in the background. Ironic doesn't even cover it. Ironic comes to play once more in this story.

Summery: Buffy and Angel are dancing at Prom.

"You did good work tonight, Buffy."

"And I got a little toy surprise," she said, twirling the umbrella.

"I had no idea that children en masse could be gracious."

"Every now and then, people surprise you."

Giles looked over her right shoulder, "Every now and then," he took her umbrella from her, and she turned, seeing Angel at the door. They met in the middle of the dance floor.

"I never thought you'd come."

"It's a big night. I didn't want to miss it. It's just tonight. It doesn't mean that I ..."

"I know. I mean, I understand." The last song of the night came on.

"When I first saw you, I saw love. And the first time you touched me, I felt love. And after all this time, you're still the one I love."

"Dance with me?"

She nodded, and he took her hand as she moved into his arms. It felt so natural to have his arms wrapped around her, swaying to the music, though this was their first time dancing. First and last.

Looks like we made it

Look how far we've come my baby

We mighta took the long way

We knew we'd get there someday

They said, "I bet they'll never make it"

But just look at us holding on

We're still together still going strong

The irony of the music hit her, and she didn't know if she wanted to laugh, cry, or scream. She settled for an unladylike snort.

(You're still the one)

You're still the one I run to

The one that I belong to

You're still the one I want for life

(You're still the one)

You're still the one that I love

The only one I dream of

You're still the one I kiss good night

"What?" he asked, stopping their motion.

"The song," she didn't have to elaborate as he led her swaying to the beat once more.

She rested her dainty head on his broad chest, and he sighed. He should have never come, and yet he couldn't stay away from her. Without her near, the soul that forced him to betray his kind felt incomplete. But with her, he put everyone in risk, if he ever let go, and lost that soul...

_Ain't nothin' better  
_

_We beat the odds together  
_

_I'm glad we didn't listen  
_

_Look at what we would be missin'_

_They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
_

_But just look at us holding on  
_

_We're still together still going strong_

She pulled him just a bit closer as a tear trickled down her cheek. It wasn't fair. What the mayor had said...he was the bad guy, and yet he seemed to be right, at east to Angel.

She never wanted the song to end, because then she'd have to admit that he was really leaving her, and she didn't know if she could stand it.

_(You're still the one)  
_

_You're still the one I run to  
_

_The one that I belong to  
_

_You're still the one I want for life  
_

_(You're still the one)  
_

_You're still the one that I love  
_

_The only one I dream of  
_

_You're still the one I kiss good night_

_(You're still the one)  
_

_You're still the one I run to  
_

_The one that I belong to  
_

_You're still the one I want for life  
_

_(You're still the one)  
_

_You're still the one that I love  
_

_The only one I dream of  
_

_You're still the one I kiss good night_

_I'm so glad we made it  
_

_Look how far we've come my baby_


End file.
